Angel and Sephirot
by Chris Emrys
Summary: Jaden should be badly hurt after meeting the person that control the other dimension, but he wasn't. What happen when this person came to the Academia and tried everything to reveal who Jaden really is?
1. Prologue

_Hello dears!_

_This story is a repost, as I once left ffnet then came back. You can guess then that it's my old style of writing (aka, probably worse than now XD). A good thing to know is that I wrote this back before I actually watched the anime, having a sudden idea and just wanting to write it. I developped it once I started writing fanfic actively, so it should become a bit better along the chapters. Since it's only reposting though, don't ask me to change anything-I dislike that. Even if it's bad, it shows the evolution of writing, something I love to see._

_What has been changed, though, is for starter that an Introduction has not been posted before this prologue, because it isn't a chapter and that is not allowed on FFnet. It is **highly** suggested to go check out my AO3 or Tumblr to read this Introduction, or else you might be very confused about the universe (it is very Canon-divergent or even AU). Added to that, because it is also against the rules (and I have no wish to actually go against the rules and risk having my account closed), sexual scenes and too violent scenes have been either edited or removed. Again, check my AO3 or Tumblr to find the full version of this story._

_Lastly, I will attempt to repost a chapter a day. Keyword: attempt XD I'm not the best when it comes to do something very regularly (be it messaging or posting), especially if I'm hit by laziness or distracted/focused on my roleplaying. I have all the chapters though (obviously), so don't worry: I will try not to make you wait too long between chapters!_

_**Note:** This chapter has been edited. I just removed some words to make it less... brutal. I will usually make a note like that when I edit something important._

_**EDIT:** No one saw the grammar mistakes *coughs* I usually don't like to change what I already wrote, by even I have a limit to how much mistake before wincing strongly. I'll attempt correcting more the following chapters for mistakes (thanks for the review about that!)_

_**Warning (for the whole of the story):** Violence (mainly fight scenes), some blood, maybe some language. Mention of character death, near character death.  
**Pairing:** Jaden/Jesse, Haou/Jehu in later chapters. In this story, Haou (for lack of real knowledge at the time) is a separate conscience (though you will see there** is** a reason), while Jehu is... basically an OC (again, you will see later why I say this)._

* * *

_**Angel and Sephirot.**_

_Prologue._

Alone. It was Jaden's situation as he was getting ready for the final duel, the one who could help him go out of this damn dimension, him AND his friends trapped in the stars. Or making him join them for that matter.

Kuriboh floatted around the brunet, trying to cheer him up. Jaden smiled, but the two had a very bad feeling.

Eventually, Jaden found himself in a dark room, where the atmosphere was disturbing.

"So, finally here?"

A man emerged from the dark; if you called a man someone with wings like bats, bloody-red eyes and a tail ( yes a tail)...

Jaden was stunned, not expecting THAT. A demon. He always thought they didn't exist...until now.

"Ready for a duel, or you prefer bowing to me?" This made Jaden burn inside.

"Of course not! Get your games on!"

The demon smirked, Jaden looked daggers at him. They got closer, ready for the duel.

But as they saw each other better, the demon seemed stunned. He had wide eyes, opening and closing his mouth.

Jaden and Kuriboh exchanged a curious and worried glance, before the fish-demon managed to speak.

"It can't be...You...you're..."

"Er...Yeah I'm Jaden" _He is stupid or something? Or maybe he's a secret admirer? _Kuriboh laughed at his parter's tought.

"Yes I know that I'm not a moron!"

"You're sure?"

"Grrrrr...Let's start this duel!" It seemed his emotions went off, wherever they came from. The duel started.

After some turns, Jaden won. He jumped happily, but stopped short when he saw the demon stand up and walk toward him. He stepped back instinctively.

"Congratulations, you're very talented, but is it the same in a real fight?"

The brunet was terrified. He couldn't fight against a demon!

Jaden wanted to run, but instead he found himself flat against the wall. The demon had a terrifying smirk.

Then everything went fast. A sword appeared in his hand. He raised the sword. Before the teen could say a word, a violent ache. The demon disappeared. Everything went black for the young duellist. And now...

He found himself in a field illuminated by the moonlight. He looked around, before a well known voice made itself heard.

"Like the place I created for myself?"

Jaden turned around and found himself face-to-face with the supreme king.

"Errrrr..." Before he could ask anything, his "twin" answered.

"I protected you. It's me that took the blow, not you. You felt the pain because we share the same body. By the way, my name is Haou."

"Thanks..Haou"

"It's normal, after all..." He trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Yes you wanted to tell me something"

"Of course no"

"Of course yes"

"Rrrrrrr"

"Yeah but what else?"

They stared at each other before laughing hard. Then Haou decided on speaking.

"It...it made me happy you accepted me. You...in a way...you...purified me."

The other's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that. Haou carried on, and what he said affected him more than he already was.

"You...for me...you're like a brother. And I regret all the pain I caused. I really wish I could be forgiven...and maybe...you see me like...a brother too..."

"No problem, bro."

Haou looked at him to see him smile before hugging him...in a brotherly way. The king felt tears of happiness constrict, but he chose to smile instead and whispered "Thank you".

Jaden woke up suddenly, with not even a scar. He saw Haou in a spirit form like Kuriboh ( but only him could see and hear him).

The golden eyed brunet had the jaws wide open.

"What?"

"Er...How did you heal?"

"It's not you?"

"No, I just took your place when you got hit. We should both be hurt."

"I'm lost..."

"By doing what I did, we shared the blow, the pain. Even if it was lethal, we should be both tired, and not as badly hurt as _you _should be otherwise. But that...it's like nothing happen at all"

"WOw..."

"Totally Wow..."

They heard Syrus' voice.

"It's better you don't tell a word about what happened."

"And I tell what banana?"

"Bah...that you found the big nasty and beat him...WAIT A MINUTE! HOW DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Brothers tease themselves, right?" And he stuck out his tongue to him.

If Syrus didn't appear by jumping Jaden, the brunet would be food for Kuriboh at this moment...

After calming everyone ( Jesse the most), they went back to Duel Academia, ready to carry on their normal life.

But somewhere, in a dark castle, the demon who tried to kill Jaden was speaking with his lord...

"Yes, my lord, I see him with my two own eyes...Angel is alive."

_To be continued..._


	2. A new student and stange things begin

_And here I meant to repost chapters daily... *coughs* Anyway, here is the first chapter! I won't put at the start of each chapter the pairing and general warning, but I will put at the start of a chapter special warning and whenever edits were done (scene removed/changed). Nothing special to say on this chapter, though. Except that it happens after the Prologue, when life is back to normal._

* * *

_**Angel and Sephirot.**_

_Chapter 1: A new student and strange things begin._

"Jaden, you should wake up"

"Zzzzzz"

Jesse sighed. When his best friend was sleeping, nothing could wake him...

But Jesse was worried, because Jaden slept too much during the day, and he had confessed to him he hardly slept at night. Jaden felt like he had something to do; and also started to eat more and drink more too. The bluenet looked at him as he pouted, and he blushed_ He is cute..._

Yes, it was right. Our gem beast wielder had fallen in love with Jaden.

Speaking of the brunet, Jaden wake up suddenly. Jesse looked at him quizzically.

"Ah...it's nothing" He smiled reassuringly. Haou had just appeared by him; and Jaden sensed he was the one who woke him.

"You know, he was admiring you" Haou smiled mischieviously. Jaden blushed heavily, which got him a stare for his best friend.

"Are you...ok?"

"Yeah yeah just...remembering something" Haou laughed at this, while Jesse just decided to let this go.

_Do you need to embarass me like that?__** It's so funny. Besides it wasn't my fault if you blushed like that. **__Oh please Haou. __**Ok ok. Anyway, when will you tell him your fellings?**_

Jaden almost fell off his chair. Since Haou had sensed his love for Jesse (yes love), he always tried to convince him to confess... and he could be very annoying sometimes.

_Sooo it wasn't for that you woke me right? _Haou became serious._**Something wrong. There is a strange feeling everywhere. **__What is it? __**I don't know, but we will soon enough.**_

The door opened.

Chancellor Shepphard walked in, spoke with the teacher then turned to the students.

"Everyone, we have a new student. Please welcome... Shinon Suzuki!"

A student entered.

He was as tall as Jesse, had black hairs and red eyes. He wore the traditional obelisk outfit.

Jaden and Haou froze. They recognized him: it was the same demon that almost killed Jaden! Sure he was in human form, but Jaden couldn't forget the one who wanted him speared on a sword.

The demon looked in his direction; and when he saw him he smirked. Jaden shivered._ This is not good..._

The look and Jaden's reaction didn't go unnoticed: Jesse saw the exchange. He glared at this "Shinon", knowing it would be for his secret crush's best interest if he didn't approach him.

Unfortunately, the only available sit was next to Jaden. Shinon, if it was his true name, seemed joyful to sit there. This got Jesse jealous and he send another death glare to the other.

When the teacher started again, Shinon whispered to Jaden "Hello again, young duelist." Jaden stole a glance at him then at Haou, who told him to talk (_better know what he wants_...).

"What are you doing here?" Of course, no one noticed them talking.

"Oh, nothing. Just making sure you healed yourself"

"Uh?'" Jaden's eyes twitched.

_What the hell is he talking? __**Maybe he knows something you don't. Remember he was shocked when he saw you. It could mean he knows you somehow and wanted something. **__Why me?_

"Hum... your friend right here seems brave. I wonder if he can put a fight." Shinon smirked slyly; and when Jaden understood he was talking about Jesse, he felt cold anger overtook him. "Don't even think of it!"

And of course, he had shouted and stood up. Now everyone looked at him.

The teacher looked at him like he was crazy. "Mister Yuki, are you... alright?" Jaden smiled sheepishly."Y-yes I just… errr"

"Was dreaming?" Chazz smirked, thinking he had found a way to embarrass his rival. Laughing was heard in the classroom.

But Jaden didn't react like he would do normally; instead, he turned his head toward the ravenet and told him, "Shut the hell up!"

Chazz and all Jaden's friends were caught off guard. This was definitely not normal. Haou sensed darkness in Jaden heart, and calmed him immediately with his own power of darkness. The brunet came back to his senses, and blinked. What happened to him? Everything went black for a short time, but he was sure he didn't faint because he was standing and everyone looked wide eyes at him and Haou was urging him to leave.

"S-sorry teacher. Can I… go to the bathroom a little please?"

The teacher stared at him (like everyone else) then let him go.

Jaden rushed to the bathroom then slide to the floor. Haou sat beside him, waiting for him to calm down. Since he was his dark half, he had felt what his light half felt. Cold anger, bloodthirsty sensation, killer's instinct... and most of all: his eyes became crimson red. Only he saw this, because his hairs had blocked his eyes to everyone.

The two had the same question in head: what is happening?

_To be continued..._


End file.
